Ours
by addtviictions
Summary: The Holiday season has Maura reflecting on Jane's feelings about her.


This one will be probably around 3 chapters- Thanksgiving, Christmas, NYE. Let me know what you think!

Looking around,it was one of those rare instances when I felt completely at peace. I found myself on a friday night, out with friends. Which is something if you told me a decade ago I would be doing, I would scoff. It wasn't that it was unimaginable, it was just something I wasn't comfortable with. But, now looking around I wouldn't want to be doing anything else. Sitting across from me were Frankie and Korsak, men that I thought very highly of. They were brave, devoted, talented men who have been more than a positive light in my life.

However, sitting right beside me was Jane. She was on my right with her arm around the back of the booth. She was sitting as close as she could without overlapping legs, which I didn't mind at the least. Looking to my right, I locked eyes with her. She smirked at me and grabbed my shoulder. Picking up my glass of red wine, I sip it lightly. Tonight has left me warm, comfortable, and most of all, loved.

It may have everything to do with it being the Holiday season. But, more than likely it was all thanks to her.

Jane.

She was such a presence in my life already. Years and years of constant attention from her spoiled me. But, the last few months she had shifted. Instead of fleeting touches and quick eye contact, she let herself cross unspoken boundaries. Boundaries we wordlessly agreed to long ago. Instead of gently laughing, she was tugging on her lip with her teeth. Instead of looking away as I bent over to retrieve a book from my bookshelf, she stared.

It was confusing to say the very least.

 _During October, Jane took it upon herself to "teach me" how to celebrate the holiday. We enjoyed hot cocoa on a hayride, a haunted house, and we even carved pumpkins._

 _We carved them on a chilly very fall-like Friday night. We sipped hot apple cider and kept the fireplace roaring all night. It was the perfect date. Even if it wasn't a date at all._

 _She told me we should put our pumpkins out on the steps so our friends and neighbors saw them. She didn't catch what she said, but I certainly did._

 _Our neighbors._

 _Our friends._

 _My smile grew as large as it could as I turned away to blush. '_

 _In November, the Rizzoli family Thanksgiving was yet again held at my home. Fall decorations lined the furniture, the smell of baked pies overwhelmed the entire house, and Jane's hand had been resting on my knee for 15 minutes. We were all gathered around the living room watching TJ and Jo Friday wrestle. It was insanely adorable and after the first few minutes of watching, Jane's head fell back onto the couch in laughter and her hand fell onto my knee._

 _First, she showed up in tight dark wash jeans that hugged her angles and curves perfectly._

 _Than, she came up to check on the mashed potatoes her mother and I were cooking and decided to guide the hand holding the spoon to her mouth. I was stirring the creamy potatoes when she came up behind me. I felt one of her hands graze my hip as the other took the hand that was stirring. She guided it to her mouth as she licked her lips and moaned._

 _As if her actions in the kitchen weren't enough, her hand had found my skin easily enough._

 _After a few hours of eating and laughing, we had found ourselves alone at last._

 _Jane reassured her mother, Angela, that she would clean up everything since she cooked. I knew that she really just needed some time without her family. I know she loves all of them very much but I can also see how draining it is to her energy levels. I was gathering the plates in the living room, most of them having pie scraps as I looked at Jane. She was in the kitchen in just her jeans and white tank top. I remembered some song from her phone was playing and she was humming along with the tune. She looked at peace._

 _She looked happy. But, most importantly she looked at home._

 _It filled me with endless joy and happiness to know that her safe place was here, in my home, with me. I felt honored. Knowing how hard it was for Jane to relax. Sweat had begun running down her chest as she scrubbed the dirty dishes. I saw her shut off the water as she reached for a nearby towel. Drying her hands, she turned around to face me, leaning one hip on the counter._

 _"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked._

 _Shakin my head, "No, Jane, nothing is on your face. You just found me lost in thought is all."_

 _Pushing herself on top of the counter, her muscles in her arms flexed. She was sweaty from cleaning up my kitchen and her muscles shimmered with the result. Sometimes, she was too spectacular to look away from. Not that I have been trying to hard lately._

 _"What were you thinking about? You looked zoned out there, Maur."_

 _Tying off the top of the trash bag, I sat the bag down at the entrance of the kitchen. I walked past her and started washing my hands. She turned to face me as she cleared her throat, obviously waiting on my answer._

 _Switching the faucet off, I grabbed the towel that was in her hand. Looking up at her, we locked eyes. " You seem comfortable here, is all. You look at home, it makes me happy."_

 _She smiled down at me as she took my hand in hers._

 _"Of course I am, Maur. I always feel relaxed here. Sometimes, I feel more at home here than my own apartment. It's silly, I know."_

 _She chuckled at her own thought as I squeezed her hand to regain her focus._

 _"It's not silly at all, Jane. I love it when you're here. I love the atmosphere you create. It is very different than when I am home alone."_

 _"So you are saying you're not sick of me, yet? That I am still welcome here?"_

 _I laugh out loud at her and I see her look down at her shoes. Soon after I see the blush break out on her cheeks, I tilt her chin until she is facing me again. I knew she was embarrassed, So I decided to take mercy on her._

 _"If I was annoyed of you being here, don't you think I would simply just take your key?"_

 _Quickly agreeing, we moved to cleaning the island of the trash and leftovers. Both of us now humming in sync to the songs._

My name pulled me out of the memories, as I felt Jane shake my shoulder lightly. I shook my head and looked at Jane. She smiled and asked if I was ready to go home. I saw the word home register in her mind almost as soon as it had came out of her mouth. But, before she could speak, I beat her to it.

"Of course, Jane. Let's go home." Our smiles mirrored each others as we found ourselves headed towards the door. She opened it for me as the brisk November air chilled my cheeks. Pausing before looking both ways on the street, her arm wrapped around my waist as she guided me to her car.


End file.
